Gruvia Week 2014
by NollyLvn
Summary: This is my participatement of Gruvia 2014! Hehe! It sucks, I know. But hey, life is sucks sometimes. -Maybe AU, maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

This is unimportant.

I think I'll participate in Gruvia Week 2014! Eventhough I doubt myself, I won't be able to keep up with the experts hehehe I'm very sorry minna.

Here is the prompts:

Day 1 : ambiguity

Day 2 : nervous

Day 3 : change

Day 4 : first

Day 5 : longing

Day 6 : heat

Day 7 : forever

You guys, make something too! Don't tell a soul but I've already written the first day! XD I will support you guys!

I CAN'T WAIT!


	2. One: Ambiguity

For Gruvia week! This is the first time I participate! Please, I'm not an expert in the world of authors. Forgive me for any misspell or wrong grammar XD

AND I'M SO BUSY I MIGHT NOT UPDATE IN TIME! SORRY!

''

**Day One: Ambiguity**

''

Mummy

It was dinner time, and Juvia was cooking for her and for her boyfriend. And since she was a water mage, she never bleed. All she felt was hurt but no bleed came out of her body.

_I wonder, what if I cut myself… _"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, surprised from her small cry, then he saw her finger erupting a red stinky liquid. "Juvia, you are bleeding!"

"Wow…" was all she could mutter, "So this is how it feels when you bleed."

"I'll bandage you," he declared while standing up, ready to look for the first aids.

Now, she was out of her bloody trance, "Bandage Juvia?!"

"Yes, now what?" he found the first aids and took out a roll of bandage

"Gray-sama wants to make Juvia a mummy?!" she got up and ran to Natsu's apartment, where she knew the NaLu couple was also having a sweet dinner.

"That's not it! Juvia, come back here! Hey!" he shouted but his voice was nowhere near her anymore, she was already in front of Natsu's door.

"Lucy! Natsu-san!"

"What is it, Juvia?" Lucy opened the door, with Natsu not far behind her.

"Gray-sama wants to mummify Juvia!"

"WHAT?!" The blonde and the Fire Dragon Slayer screamed in shock before shooting daggers at the Ice Mage. A hell about to break loose.

Oh shit.

''

Ich Liebi Dick

"Mornin'," Gray finally greeted his two years girlfriend who was currently holding a very thick book that rivalled Levy's history books. Juvia only patted the seat next to her to signal him to sit beside her, looking ignorant subconsciously.

"Morning, Gray-sama," the blunette replied, eyes still fixed on the page. Seems like it was taking all of her consentration, or she was just so stupid that she couldn't understand eventhough she had been focusing on whatever it is for almost ten minutes.

"Now what're you doing?" He sat as he peeked through her wavy blue locks.

"Just trying to learn some Germany, or Germanese?" She mumbled, then her blue orbs moved to the upper left of her eyes as if looking for something in her mind. "Or Germanish? Or Germanian?" She seemed confused. "Juvia doesn't know what is it called!"

Oh, so that book she was holding is an English-Germany Dictionary. What? Is it from Oxford or something like that? "Easy, there. Probably Germany's language is called Germany. Just go with it."

"Oh, okay." She wrote three meaningful words on the last page of the dictionary and showed it to him. Before she chant happily "Read!"

Gray frowned, narrowing his midnight eyes to see clearer, "_Ich liebi d..._ What the- Juvia?" he suddenly looked at her with disbelive. "What are you trying to say?"

The Lockser girl frowned also, "What is it? Do you not love me too?"

"No!" He answered way too quickly and too cutely. Dude, guys sometimes are just being cute without even trying. "Of course yes."

"So what's the problem?" Juvia asked in apprehension. She pulled back the dictionary and read it for herself.

"You misspelled. It says 'Ich liebi dick'. And that is really out of character of you, Juv." Unbesknown to everyone, Gray was apparently resisting his blushing. Once again, cute.

Juvia's eyebrows quickly parted, "Its an 'h'!"

"Look closer! Its 'k'!

"Fine!" Juvia studied it for a whole minute, her cheeks getting redder and redder each second. "It does say 'Ich liebi dick'…" Juvia muttered lowly, embarrassing yourself in front of your boyfriend is not cool at all. Even though he found it funny.

Awkward silence.

"So, want me to make you an omelet?"

She's so happy her mistake wasn't going to be the topic of the day. Because. Just because.

''

How to 'Tie' a Tie

At the guild, Juvia came holding a black tie. And tried it on Romeo, but she could not.

"Gray-sama, how do you do a tie?" She asked with a frown.

"You can't?" He questioned back, amused by her concentrating face.

"Juvia cannot," the Water Mage admitted, almost crying in process. It was Gray duty to save the guild from drowning.

"C'mere, I will show you how."

"Yeay!"

"First you pull the long one and put it in, up, around, and out. Just in and out, in out, slowly. Well, if you're an expert you can do this more faster"

By now, Juvia's face was as red as tomato, Cana was rolling on the floor laughing –she's gonna die from that level of laugh-, Mira fainted, Lucy, Levy, and Romeo blushed like school girls, Wendy –as innocent as she was- had no clue what was going on, Loki gave him a thumb up, Gajeel seemed like he gave no shit around him, and Erza was the real problem here.

"Gray! What do you mean?!"

"W-What? I didn't say anything!" He stuttered, no one survived the Titania's wrath. No _one._

"G-Gray-sama, there are kids here!" Juvia almost shouted as he pull the tie so hard that it choked Gray.

_An hour later…_

"What's wrong with 'in and out, in and out', Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked, still curious of the reason of Erza's previous anger towards the Ice Mage.

"Uhh, its, ugh, complicated," but the girl wasn't convinced. How can he explains that its almost like a 'Procedure' to do naughty things. "Ugh, for fuck's-"

"Gajeel! Words!" Levy, as the dutiful girlfriend as she was, warned the Iron Dragon-slayer.

"Ask Jellal, I ain't talking this with you," the black haired man snorted.

"Okay, thank you," the dark-blue haired girl thanked before she walked towards where the Heavenly Body Mage was sitting.

"Hey, Wendy," he greeted friendly.

"Hi, Jellal-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," he wasn't feeling good about this.

"Why did he say 'in and out, in and out'?"

Shoot.

Jellal spat out his tea, "Uhh…"

What should he say to her without corrupting her innocent mind?

"Wendy! I can answer your question!" Loki laughed. "You can associate this with some night activities-"

Oh shit.

''

I don't know how to imply some perverted thought, because… well, I'm not a pervert! I'm still 15, two months to go and I will be 16! I know, the Tie scene didn't make a sense. I don't know either._.

I made this at 07:07 on March 1st 2014! A month too early :)

Edited on 03/29/2014 00:10 am hahaha

Well, rocks or sucks, please review?

03/01/2014 ~NollyLvn


	3. Two: Nervous

I feel this shit almost anytime.

''

**Nervous**

''

If it weren't for the President, Juvia would never be this panic. As happy as she was, be a shame if she did a single mistake. There's no mistake forgiven here.

Happy, was the first feeling that spread from her heart, to every living cell in her. Not a second after, she was feeling like a shit. A deep, deep shit. What if she made a mistake? Would she get executed? And died in front of everyone?

Seems funny. She was the happiest and the most nervous girl alive. Well, you've felt like this at least once in your lifetime. The blue haired girl was going to pick up a glass of wine, but her shaking hand was in the way. She was sweating cold as well. That's a fatality.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Gray said, appearing out of a sudden, already standing beside her. Silently complimenting how she looked in that simple white summer dress.

"Hi, Gray-sama," the girl greeted her boyfriend. Only him who understands her so well, everybody else only smiled sweetly at her, but not this guy. She made a beautiful mistake by falling in love with him. A mistake that always makes her happy ever after for as long as she remembered.

Now that's not even makes sense.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" he asked, chuckling at her embarrassed face.

She hid her face in her hands, "No kidding."

"It's okay to be nervous, that's normal," the raven haired man reassured the girl, ruffling her well-arranged hair. "What's not in kind of normality is that to overcome it. And since you aren't normal to me, I expect no less from you." His grin got even wider that it almost break his face from seeing the uneasiness surely fading from her. "The _normal, _common, and cute Juvia Lockser? That ship sailed a long time ago."

The Lockser girl chuckled at this, "Is Juvia really _that _abnormal?"

"Far than abnormal, that's why everyone is unique in their own way," he quoted wisely, wow, nice one Fullbuster! Rarely sees you do that. But when Juvia didn't give any response, it was getting awkward for him.

"That's true," the girl agreed, causing some heat creeping its way in his face. All over his face was no difference than a tomato. The guy had been her boyfriend since three days ago, blushing was still a routine from the both sides here. "You are so irreplaceable."

"Oh Gray, here you are!" Lucy's voice shouted to him, followed by his frienemies; a pin- salmon, I mean, salmon haired idiot named Natsu, but he could be badass when he wanted, a metal-headed punk addressed as Gajeel, and a not-so-close-but-comfortable-to-be-around nakama Jellal, and the other girls, such as Levy, Erza, and Lisanna.

"Let's go, Juvia have to get ready for her performance!" The youngest Strauss gave a warning demand.

''

Unknown to the nine of them, she made a grave disaster by believing in his words.

The next three days, the whole University was boisterous about her wonderful performance. Those three days spent by Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Jellal by running around in order to hide Juvia so they would not force her to sing again.

However, they gave up when the wanted blue haired girl showed up at the stage and sang a song by 'Ikimono Gatari - Blue Bird'.

Then out of random, Jellal said, "May happy fell upon us."

Like, what the hell, dude?

''

Ohh? Hello! I've been in Juvia's spot many times, uncountable even, but my best friends are always there for me ;)

Oh, dear reviewers, you don't know how much I treasure your kind reviews *cries* **XxlighterxX, siriuslight, Children of Light, BrigitteoO.**

I thanks you guys so much my mouth is bleeding!

Fuck, I know I'm being super late for this already. IM SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ITS SHIT, NOT TO MENTION MY COMPUTER IS ALSO BROKEN! I'm glad I'm able to update now T.T

I know my story is suck by the way.


	4. Three: Change

Yo! Surprise!

''

**Day Three: Change**

''

Juvia has always been changing.

When I first see her, she was a gloomy (past is past, mind you) and weird dripdripdrop-chanting woman. She got mad at Lucy without any transparent reason. She screamed things like 'I don't need love' when charging at me, which made me really confused. And she talks like children.

But the first thing I noticed was, how her hair was fucking rolled at the end.

Of course, I successfully beat her, she was strong, I'd give her that. And she was strangely surprised at simple things such when I took off my shirt, and when the rain stopped. She said it was the first time she saw the clear, blue sky. I didn't know what happened to her, perhaps, she had been living inside a cave or whatever.

So I want to make the skies always blue, if possible.

I'm not that dense, I knew she was going to say 'I love you', I just didn't know what to do or what to say.

''

I met her at the bar. How strange, she was wearing Fairy Tail insignia on her necklace. So I asked if she wanted to join the guild, and she said 'Pretty much so' while having some sparks around her. She helped me and the others retrieve Erza. Only me, Lucy, and Juvia who was told Erza's history from herself. I don't know if Natsu know too or not, its not my problem. I know she was a good person, it just happened that Jose found her sooner than us.

And she said she would left for Fairy Tail ahead of us.

''

When we came back, I saw her in a short pixie-cut hair, she looked more childish with that hair, but more bright too. I liked the new appearance, and apparently she had become more cheerful and stopped saying drip drip drop for good. At least, she seemed happier now.

And guess what? She fucking _invited _Gajeel too. How nice of her.

Master Makarov told me to join Juvia in her first mission as a Fairy Tail mage, coincidence? I think he ships me and Juvia together like an OTP. Even people out there started to give our ship's name. Its called Gruvia.

Great.

''

When it rains, Juvia started to say things like 'Juvia doesn't think its Juvia's fault…' gloomily. So I told her who said it was her fault in the first place?

Funny thing was she didn't know how to eat caramade franks.

I feel Alzack and Bisca watching us with their face red. Don't tell me they're shipping Gruvia.

Me and Juvia performed as the King and the Queen from the Frozen Kingdom together. She was so very very happy about it.

''

Oh, the Edolas arc happened. And the Edo-Juvia was the problem. It seems like the counterpart-me is in love (he's head over heels) with Juvia's counterpart. Edo-Juvia acted like me in Earthland. And it confuses me how the hell did I end up shipping them too?

''

Lisanna reappeared. Juvia changed her hairstyle into those weirdass rolls.

She said she wanted to be my teammate at the S-Class exam, but no. Not because she was incapable at fighting, she's everything but that, I want to fight her. She was a part of Element Four, right? An S-Class mage? Beside, I had already promised I would be teaming up with Loki.

I don't know why but it feels like Lucy and Loki is shipping Gruvia too.

I didn't see Juvia so I asked Master Makarov about her, and I barely missed that bastard Loki's shit-eating smug smirk in the background. I was disappointed to hear Erza had beaten Juvia and Lisanna up.

All shits happened.

And suddenly I found Ur's daughter, when I was stalking her, my hand suddenly felt hurt. And I felt like just being knocked off. Whatever it was, whoever made it, it felt like dying.

And Ultear told me to use Iced Shell. Hell no. I stalked her again, and true, she was evil. She tried to kill Juvia, but I took her off harm's way. She was all throbbed up. It looked like she fought with someone strong.

I woke her up so that she could chase after Zeref who was getting taken by Ultear's pink haired subordinate. But Juvia's leg was broken, I almost stopped her, but then she crawled away like a spider.

I admit it was scary.

We won against Hades, and I didn't see Juvia there, so I asked Freed, he said she didn't came back to the camp. What happened to her? I was getting worried. (Hey, I won't lie, its my own journal and I don't want to lie to myself.) Then she was crawling behind the bushes, saying sorry for letting Zeref get away. Idiot, didn't she knew her being alive was just enough?

That Acnologia shit appeared. Juvia wasn't able to walk yet so I carried her, nobody seemed to mind too.

''

7 years had passed.

Romeo was in the same age as Wendy, if not older. They'd looked cute standing side by side. Damn, I started to ship Rowen too. Then, Lyon fell in _love _with Juvia, it always makes me uncomfortable. It disgusts me. Its annoying and irritating and I hate it. At the beach, she was pretty cute and shy I see. I didn't like it when she was drunk though, she asked why I didn't love her back and forced me to drink with her, then she melted.

I still didn't know how to respond to the question though.

We met Jellal, Ultear, and that pink haired chick. I realized she ships Gruvia too.

The Grand Magic Games, she changed her hair once more, this time it looked more mature. I liked this more. Anyway, she asked me to dinner with her, I didn't mind, I was hungry and she's a great company for as long as I know, minus her amazing imaginations. What surprised me was Lyon made Juvia as a wager, he's just plain stupid I want to cry, doesn't know when to stop.

Guess what again? Juvia was in the Fairy Tail team B. A team full of monsters, I see. I just hoped she would not be injured so much. Well, I and her lost in the first match; Hidden. That Memory bastard was going to get it.

Erza asked me if I realized Juvia's feeling. Heck, how can I not know if she always blushes, fidgeting, making me things, and sensitive around me? Of course I know. And when Erza said I should be more resolute, I could only pout and my cheeks felt hot.

I don't know what to do with that crazy little thing called 'love', okay?

I know Erza had been watching me and Juvia, so she ships Gruvia.

And she was pretty strong in her element, as seen in that water sphere thingy. She took out three opponents in one go, and she named one of her techniques based on me. Its embarrassing, I admit. But I am just confused; why should I be embarrassed if I don't feel anything for her? It shouldn't be a matter for me if I don't love her back, right?

Oh, anyway, she shouted her love for me in front of the world.

''

I found her baffling around with Lyon's fangirl; Chelia. Juvia is weird, without a doubt, so when I say 'we will take care of you' to Lyon, she quickly asked me when will our honeymoon be? Like, what the heck was going on inside her head? I had to admit, it was funny to see Chelia likes Lyon when Lyon likes Juvia when Juvia likes me. When me likes…? Mashima should be the one deciding that, though I can see he's shipping Gruvia too. I should not worry getting paired up with a weirdo. Not that Juvia wasn't a weirdo already.

We did a Unison Raid, it was different from the filler episode when we fought against Daphne and her dragonoid. This time, our Unison Raid is canon from the manga, so no one could say I and Juvia don't mend good together. I am proud. We defeated Lyon, who is also known as a powerful Ice Mage like me, and Chelia, who Wendy could not beat and she's a God Slayer. Like, _God _Slayer.

Me and Juvia beat them.

Ah, that Sting guy also tried to scare us off by roaring about our vulnerability state. The five of me, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus stood stall and fair, and Sting gave up even though he could've beaten us all in one go. Juvia hugged me right away, a usual thing for us both.

Chelia ships me and Juvia.

''

10.000 dragons threatened to destroy this era. Only seven came out, but it was already hell. We were injured, but we could move more or less. Then I see, Juvia and Meredy fucking chatting worrilessly. What? I know worrilessly is not a word, its better than worrylessly. I'm pissed, don't comment my words. So I jumped at them so they wouldn't get hit by the mini-dragons.

Should I confess to her now? Like, right now?

Before I knew it, Lyon shouted Juvia's name like crazy. A mini-dragon shot its laser at Juvia, I didn't want her to get hit by that. I don't want to lose her. I could have pull Juvia or push Juvia so she would not get hit by the laser. But my stupid mind didn't work that well when I need it most, and instead told me to just shove Juvia and took the blow.

Smart, isn't it?

I remembered when I told Juvia I would rather die than handing Lucy over. I don't talk shits. But this time, I really did die for someone. And its not Lucy. I know people ship me and Lucy too, but it seems like Mashima approves Gruvia than Graylu. Me too, ships Nalu. And Gale. And Jerza.

Anyway, I died for Juvia.

Don't you think its sweet? But as one of the main character, I don't think my death will be wasted just like that. I mean, with me dying there wasn't going to solve anything, nor did I was bringing some antagonist character with me. Not that I'm saying saving Juvia was invaluable, if I am, then why the hell should I save her in the first place?

So, ladies and gentlemen, Lo and behold, I am alive just fine.

MashimaTroll! I don't think being dead and then alive in the next chapter is… what do to say it? I mean, _what the fuck?_

All I know, Juvia wasn't in danger and she was dropping some tears in her eyes. She said she saw me dying. Its creepy. Just pretend that I don't know what happened in the pas minute, yeah? Because I really _don't _know. You get it.

''

I could say it was cliché of me. But I would do that again if the circumstances come.

''

At the party, Juvia said 'I love you' and I said 'I don't'. Like, what the hell is wrong with Mashima? He made me literally dying myself around for her and he made me say I don't love her?

So, you just go sacrificing yourself for the people you don't love? Nice logic.

And I said 'I will say no to things I don't like from now on.' Thus, she said that she's happy if I play with her feelings. Is she some kind of masochist or what? Lyon also said to not say things like that. I don't know what he really means. I think Lyon ships Gruvia too. He gave up chasing after Juvia, good for her and Chelia.

I still don't understand why did I say 'I don't' though.

''

I saw a granny. I know she was Ultear. So Ultear resurrected me from the dead, more precisely, she made the time back a whole minute. That's awesome. The entire world was saved because of her. Just like how Ur stopped Deliora from destroying me. Just like how Ultear bringing me back to life. My life was saved by taking others' life. And I don't like it.

I don't know how the in the world Juvia knew my mood's state when everyone else didn't. She told me its not nice to be all grumpy when everyone else is celebrating. She's right. I should smile for Ultear's, Ur's, and Juvia's sake. Ultear and Ur because they both saved me. Juvia because, well, she's Juvia (always there for me).

What? Of course I realized that. I told you, I'm not that dense, right? *rolls eyes*

''

She made me breads. Not just ordinary breads. Its Gray-breads. With me on it. So I told her they looked yummy but eating my own face is weird. Lol, how naïve of me. She _actually_ made breads of herself and shoved it right into my face. And I know Cana and Mira also ships me and Juvia. Plus Lisanna and Elfman, since the beast bastard ate Juvia's bread, Juvia cried out stupid things like 'Juvia got eaten by another man!'. It made me feels weird, so I took one of her breads and ate it hastily.

It was a Gray-bread.

I intended to eat Juvi-bread.

''

Me and Juvia teamed up again. We checked on a destroyed village. It was a mess. On our way back, Juvia said she felt something bad was about to happen. Of course, we were facing strong opponents that could to that to a whole village. But she said it wasn't that. I know Mashima is keeping my cool by not showing my face when it comes to an important scene between me and Juvia. I know that.

I told her I'm here for her.

''

Have you read the Gruvia Special?

Her muffler was pretty warm, even though the cold doesn't bother me. (This one-shot made me have no more doubt about Gruvia's canonical. Think about it, there's no way an author (experienced one, especially) would waste scene time for a couple that the author doesn't intend to canon it. Why bother publishing Nalu and Gruvia Specials if he didn't mean it? Fanservice? Nice logic you have there. Haters gonna hate.)

And Juvia ships Gale and Nalu. That one page where Gajeel and Levy were… was _great_.

Have you read the Sabertooth Special?

Don't get me wrong, me and Juvia was just walking around together. (What if Frosch was me and Juvia's child? Would we be like the loving parent like that?)

Stop it, stupid author. You are making me sound like some crazed fangirl.

''

There was also a filler episode where our (weak) enemy told my fortune. He said I would be having problem with water and women.

Fuck, that guy screwed my life.

And now, here I am being frozen in enemy's base. I think I have been changing too.

''

Many reference in it.

Gray's OOC-ness is beyond reparation. Last chapter did not keep up to our expectation, I see. So how was it? I know I'm so late for the Gruvia Week already, but, better late than not at all, right? Okay, I'll shut my mouth. Review please, you know I know you know that I know who you are. Not trying to be creepy.

Thanks for the extremely nice reviewers! You guys stone! (Why rock when we can use stone?)

**BrigitteoO **(ik hou van je!)**, Children of Light **(it sucks when it happens, isn't it?) **, Wednesday Snow **(*smiles smiles smiles* *deaded*)

Review, please?

05/14/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
